


I'd Take Your Pain Away

by lovingremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Full Moon, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingremus/pseuds/lovingremus
Summary: It's the night of the full moon.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	I'd Take Your Pain Away

_This is all messed up_ , Sirius thought to himself.

He was sitting in the Common Room, reading through Remus’s Defense Against the Dark Arts essay that they’d had to write about werewolves. It was the night of the full moon and Remus had been dozing off all day long, multiple times in one class, and was now sleeping soundly, his head resting on Sirius’s shoulder. He’d been gradually getting more and more exhausted and ill for a few days now, like always before the full moon.

It was unfortunate that the quality of Remus’s work dropped so drastically during those days. Sirius had gotten used to it by now. He fixed the most noticeable mistakes on Remus's assignments, spending sleepless nights completing his essays while trying to make sure Remus would get enough sleep.

This essay here, however, was a new kind of low. Sirius had been sure this specific topic wouldn’t be a problem even for feverish, drowsy Remus, giving that he’d basically had to write an essay about himself. But even the grammar was completely off here and there.

Remus grunted in his sleep and snuggled closer to Sirius, his cheek heavily pressed against his shoulder. Sirius reached the hand that wasn’t holding the parchments and rubbed Remus’ thigh with his fingers absently. He took a glance at the clock.

“Moony,” he said gently, turning his head slightly, talking to Remus’s curls. He would’ve done anything, anything at all, that there wouldn’t be a need to say what he was about to say. “It’s almost time. You have to leave.”

Sirius, James, and Peter had been trying to figure out how to become animagi for about two years now, but unfortunately, it would take at least a few more months to finish the process. Sirius’s heart ached at the thought of Remus going through his transformations all alone, but at least he could be there for him when he woke up in the morning. He’d made it a habit to get up at dawn and go to the Shack to keep Remus company until Madam Pomfrey would come to pick him up. He’d sneak in and out under James’s invisibility cloak, and although Remus always tried to get him to quit coming to see him, Sirius knew he secretly appreciated it.

Remus clutched sleepily to Sirius’s arm and frowned. “No, please. I don’t want to.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Sirius said, pressing a quick kiss on the top of Remus’s head. He closed his eyes. Remus was shaking slightly. “I’d take your pain away if I could.”

The nights of the full moon were always tough for Sirius, too. Nothing compared to what Remus was going through, of course. But he worried too much, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat before seeing Remus in the morning and making sure he’s okay. Usually, he’d spend the night doing Remus’s homework for him, writing summaries of the topics they’d been covering in classes, so that it would be easier for Remus to catch up later. Sirius had often gotten detention for not turning in his own homework since he’d spend all his time doing that stuff for Remus. To him, it was always worth it. Remus didn’t deserve to be punished for having to go through hell every month.

They’d studied boggarts in DADA in the third year, and their teacher had made each one of them face one in front of the rest of the class. Sirius had backed off at the sight of his own boggart - his mother, grimacing at him and raising her wand, ready to strike - but Remus’s boggart had made Sirius see his lycanthropy in a new light. It’d always been clear to him that Remus feared himself, thought he was a monster. But seeing Remus freezing completely at the sight of his full moon-boggart had just then made Sirius realize how _terrifying_ it all was for Remus. Being forced to face his biggest fear every month, for the rest of his life.

So Sirius had become determined to ease the weight on Remus’s shoulders in any way he could. He always had one drawer full of tea and chocolate, and he tried to make sure that Remus’s favorite jumpers were always clean and ready for him after full moons.

He’d never give up on him. He’d always be there for him. He’d always love him, no matter how little Remus loved himself.

It took a while to get Remus on his feet. Sirius walked him to the school grounds. He knew he couldn’t follow Remus all the way to the Whomping Willow, so they stopped in the shadows of the castle, near the greenhouses.

“I’ll see you in the morning, alright?” Sirius tried to keep the tone of his voice casual like Remus was about to have a sleepover at a friend’s house. He gazed into the taller boy’s eyes. They always reminded him of spring. The sun. All the shades of green and gold. "It'll be okay."

Remus flashed a short smile and nodded. Sirius wondered how many days it would take before Remus would have the energy to smile again.

Sirius stared at Remus’s receding back until he disappeared from his sight as the boy entered the secret passage leading to the Shrieking Shack. He climbed the stairs back to the Gryffindor tower, sat back down on the comfiest sofa in the Common Room and pulled Remus’s werewolf essay in front of him. Sighing, he reached for a quill and a small bottle of ink and started to strike through some of the most idiotic mistakes.

_For Heaven’s sake, Remus. Werewolves do not have pink noses._


End file.
